


Happy Mother's Day

by Veresiine



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veresiine/pseuds/Veresiine
Summary: All OCs, all the time.Eresiine learns about Mother's Day. As it turns out, the other members of her household, in spite of sharing two brain cells, *can* cook.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> To those unfamiliar with my OCs, here's a bit of background:
> 
> There are currently seven members of the household. They might not want to live with each other (most of them have spent the past decade or so trying to sabotage or kill one another, even within the same faction), but circumstances have forced them together.
> 
> Eresiine (Eres) - draenei anchorite (the team mom)  
> Rataalis - draenei vindicator (outranks Revenis)  
> Revenis - draenei vindicator  
> Verkira (Verk) - blood knight  
> Telaina (Tel) - blood elf mage-turned-warlock (-turned-mage-again)  
> Marelan - blood elf retired spellbreaker  
> Aquendria (Quendri) - night elf apprentice mage (recently orphaned and more-or-less adopted by the others)  
> Lucy - A Thalassian lynx currently under the ownership of Rataalis (see Unhappy Holidays, an older fic, for more on that)

Eresiine made her way downstairs, following the scent of coffee.

  
It seemed she wasn't the first to wake up this morning; someone else must have taken over her usual job of starting the coffee pot. She tried to figure out who that was.

  
None of the Vindicators ever woke up before dawn unless ordered to for whatever reason, and she wouldn't trust Revenis with boiling water in the first place, let alone coffee, so it probably wasn't either of them.

  
The coffee pot was on the stove, so the person who started it wasn't Tel, who did nothing by hand she could do with magic instead.

  
No candles were lit, and the only illumination was provided by faint moonlight through the kitchen window. Verk would have put on a light, either magic or a candle, so it hadn't been her, either.

  
That left Marelan and Quendri. Eresiine had told Quendri not to heat anything in the kitchen without an adult present, so she _hoped_ it was Marelan.

  
"What are you doing up?" The voice that came from the side room confirmed her guess. "You can sleep in if you want today, Eresiine."

  
"How did you know it was me?" He couldn't see her, and she wasn't even channeling any magic that he might have detected. Any presence she might have felt during her waking prayers had since worn off.

  
"You have hooves, and you're lighter on them than the men are. So, anyway, why don't you go back to sleep? I have the coffee and breakfast under control."

  
"I didn't know you could cook." Eresiine had gotten the distinct impression that, left to his own devices, Marelan would eat nothing but lynx jerky. On that note, she remembered that she had to remind Rataalis to trim Lucy's claws.

  
"Not _well_ , but don't worry about it. If I didn't know how to make food at least _edible_ , I would have starved decades ago. You, meanwhile, have earned a day to sleep in."

  
"What's going on that I don't know about?" Eresiine asked, wary and slightly skeptical. This was all very unusual. While someone else starting the coffee was uncommon but not unheard of, no one had ever told her to go back to sleep. Marelan was usually level-headed and responsible, so she couldn't imagine him taking part in anything malicious, but it was possible he'd gotten roped into one of the younger elves' relatively harmless shenanigans again.

  
"Um... it's Mother's Day?"

  
"What?"

  
"Azerothian tradition. A day celebrating the mothers of the world."

  
"... What?"

  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. You've been on Azeroth for how long now?"

  
"Close to a decade, I think." Not counting her time on that other Draenor or Argus. Though, come to think of it, most of her time on Azeroth had been spent living more or less in seclusion. "So what does this have to do with -- oh." Maybe it was also a day for mother _ly_ people. A pleasant surprise, then. Marelan chuckled.

  
"Right. Happy Mother's Day, Eresiine. Get some more sleep. We both know you need it. Coffee and breakfast will be ready when you are."

  
.  
.  
.

  
By the time Eresiine made her way down the stairs again, the entire house atmosphere had changed. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, though of course there were thin curtains drawn to help hide the fact that three sin'dorei -- and, occasionally, a troll -- called her house home. She could smell baked goods and flowers, and the source of the scent seemed to be the kitchen.

  
She peeked into the kitchen to see Verk and Marelan on the stove, working in tandem. Verk had sausage, eggs, and pancakes cooking, and switched between them, flipping when necessary, with practiced ease. Marelan stood next to her, mixing batter in a bowl. Eresiine could see some decorated pancakes on the counter next to him.

  
Verk slid her spatula under a pancake and plopped it onto a plate that was already stacked high with perfectly golden brown pancakes. Marelan's ear twitched, so Eresiine assumed he'd heard the sound, and he moved in to pour batter down to replace the pancake.

  
Meanwhile, Tel and Quendri were closer to the oven. Dough, its ingredients, spices, and various sugary decorations were arranged on the counter next to them. Tel seemed to be showing Quendri how to make an arcane hand to work the dough.

  
"-But because you don't actually feel the texture yourself, it's hard to tell when it's done, so check back frequently," Tel explained, then paused. "I heard rumors that someone in the Kirin Tor has a better version of the spell that changes color when the dough is ready, but that only works for cookies, not quickbreads. Next time you're there, mind looking into that for me?"

  
"Of course!" Quendri chirped.

  
The elves seemed to have the situation well in hand. Eresiine smiled and ducked her head back out of the doorway. Her heart was full of gratitude already. The food was only a bonus; it was nice to see them all cooperating instead of being at each others' throats.

  
So, that was the elves. Where were the Vindicators, then?

  
Eresiine looked into the dining room to see the table covered with flowers and a few gift bags at her place, but no sign of either Rataalis or Revenis at first. Still, she _felt_ like someone was there.

  
After about a minute of scanning, she noticed the tail peeking out from behind the armchair in the corner. She chuckled.

  
"I see you there, Revenis."

  
"Um, surprise?" He skidded the chair across the floor to make room for him to lumber out from behind it. "Happy Mother's Day. I hope you slept well."

  
"Thank you, I did." Eresiine bowed her head slightly. "I'm surprised you're taking part." He was a draenei too, after all. "And where did Rataalis go off to?"

  
"He went to the store to get a few last-minute items that Verk forgot to put on the list."

  
"Verk set this up, didn't she?"

  
"She got the ball rolling, but we all did our part." Everyone. Working _together_ for once. The thought of it warmed her heart.

  
"Thank you. You're the best family I could ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
